The Only Girl Kushina Would Approve Of
by aj173682
Summary: After the war Naruto want to settle down but with who. Kushina comes with on answer.


**Here just idea I came up with.**

On a sunny morning Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument on his fathers head his favorite place to be.

He was lonely he wants a family he wants to love and be loved by some one.

He went over all the women in his life. Who to choose there's his teammate Sakura, there's the flower girl from team ten Ino. We have the weapons specialist for team Guy Tenten. There his ramen princess Ayame. And least but not least there's the shy princess Hinata.

So many to choose from there are others but he hadn't give it much thought.

Being a hero of the world means a lot of fan girls and he just didn't get that he had been over this topic all night as he was deep in thought.

That's when he felt it. Someone touched his shoulder. He turned around to see his mother standing there smiling at him.

"How are you here mom" Naruto asked.

"When my baby needs advise on im going to be there you know" Kushina laugh.

"Thanks mom I miss you and dad so much. Bit im so lonely I want to settle down and start a family but I don't know to choose" Naruto teared up.

"My my baby is growing up so fast. But I've watched everything about your life and to me there only one choice" Kushina said with a smile.

"Really mom who " Naruto asked.

"Well it easy silly it's the the girl that's always been nice to you. The girl that never doubted you. The girl that has always stood by you side" Kushina said.

"So Hinata it is then" Naruto said.

Kushina glared at him " No Hinata is a nice girl but she was to shy to stand by you in your early years"

"Well then it Sakura right" Naruto said.

"It's Ayame " she bobbed him on the head "she is the girl for you trust me" Kushina said.

"I did always have a crush on her but she's older" Naruto replied as he rubbed his head.

"She only 8 years older than you trust me I know this girl. This is what I want you to do..." Kushina said.

Naruto ran off to get this ready. Kushina took one last breath and she blinked and appeared back in heaven.

"Kushina did you just beat up a god to talk to your son from beyond the grave" Minato asked her.

"Yep no one gets in the away of a mother trying to help her son" Kushina replied.

Minato just laughed and shook his head.

A few hours later Naruto was in his best Yukata and with 2 dozen with roses. He walk in to the ramen bar.

"Hi Naruto you look really nice and who are those for?" Ayame asked.

"There for you Ayame. I want to tell you I've always had a huge crush on you growing up. Your beautiful kind and caring. You have help me in ways you can't understand. I really like you and want you to go out with me" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Ayame blushed deeply "Thank you Naruto your so kind I would love to go out with you. I just have one question how did you know my dream for a guy to ask he out with roses and everything?"

"My mother appeared and talk to me and told who I should truly love and that's you Ayame" Naruto said.

"Who's your mother Naruto" Ayame asked.

"If you must know it Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto smirked.

Ayame's eyes widened "Kushina was your mother I knew her when I was a little girl. I use to tell her everything my hopes my dreams. She always want us to be close. But you never looked at me that way before so I tried to be a big sister to you. Because I've always liked you that's why I've never dated before. Naruto you have really made me happy" Ayame teared up.

Naruto hands her all the flowers "That was because I was scared so I hid it it from you im sorry. So ill pick up at 8" Naruto said.

"Believe it" Ayame laughed.

Naruto walked off and smiled "thanks again mom" he thought.

One year later Ayame and Naruto were out to dinner enjoying each others company.

When Naruto got down on one knee. " Ayame you are the love of my life. I can't think of living with out you" he pulls the ring out of his pocket to place in front of here. " make me the happiest man in the world. Ayame will you marry me" Naruto asked.

Ayame starts crying tears of joy " of course Naruto I love you". Than got up and kissed him.

Ten years later ...

Naruto sat at in Hokage chair he had been Hokage for 3 years. When there was a knock at the door.

"Come in " he said.

Ayame walked in with three kids right behind her and one in her arms.

"Naruto dear how your day" Ayame asked.

"Its okay better that you and the kids are here how baby Tsunade" Naruto said as he picked her up from his mothers hands.

Ayame smiled at her husband " she great she just wanted to see you so bad" Ayame teased.

Tsunade looked just like her mother with blonde hair. Tsunade was the youngest of four kids.

Tsunade cuddled in her fathers arms.

"Dad when are you going to train with us" his oldest asked.

"I have tomorrow off so be with all day Kushina " Naruto said.

Kushina is a 10 year old carbon copy of her mother hair and every" yes I get to train with papa" Kushina said.

Naruto looked down at his twin boys who were 5 years old " don't worry Minato and Jiraiya will start your training soon" Naruto said.

Minato and Jiraiya look just like him at the age of 5.

The boy yelled out in happiness.

Ayame looked over her happy family one last time and smiled.

"Hey Naruto I'm pregnant again" Ayame said.

"Really that's amazing " Naruto said.

"Daddy what's pregnant" Tsunade asked.

"It means you going to have another brother or sister" naruto laughed.

Up on white clouds Naruto's parents watched.

"See Minato how happy he is... I was right to get involved.

Minato just shakes his head yes. "Better to just agree with here" he thought.

 **Well what did you thing review and pm me.**


End file.
